


Unorthodox Love

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Adults, Bottom Arima, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tokyo Ghoul Jack - Freeform, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their type of relationship wasn’t normal. Perhaps that was because neither of them was truly normal themselves. Or maybe it was the unorthodox circumstances that drew them closer. Not that it really mattered why they were this way. They just were, and they were in love.</p>
<p>That’s all that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unorthodox Love

** Unorthodox Love **

-

Fura/Arima

Set in an alternate verse where Fura Taishi and Arima Kishou are married while still working for CCG.

-

Their type of relationship wasn’t normal. Perhaps that was because neither of them was truly normal themselves. Or maybe it was the unorthodox circumstances that drew them closer. Not that it really mattered why they were this way. They just were, and they were in love.

That’s all that mattered.

~

Clothing is strewn throughout the hallway, and they’ve barely made it through the door. Arima’s pressed up against the wall as Fura captures him in another passionate kiss. And, it’s almost too much. It usually is, because they barely see each other anymore. Between increased ghoul attacks and everyday responsibilities; they’re lucky if they can even touch. That’s why when they do; the sparks of desire ignite.

~

Sheets are discarded, and they’re once again caught up in their ecstasy. Fura lays flat on the bed as Arima gently lowers his ass down onto him. And, he’s riding him in a tranquil rhythm that’s sweetly torturous. Impatiently, the larger man thrusts roughly upward. White locks fall as Arima’s upper body curves downward.

He’s captured in lustful kiss that steals his breathe away. Flipping him over at to his back, Fura leaves his lips only long enough to lift up his legs and settle into position. Tongues come together in a sensual dance as he’s buried deep inside the fair-skinned genius once again. Each rapid thrust is a resonance of the longing that they have both been feeling. It sends shivers through their frames.

There’s no need for words, because they already know. Every motion & every breathe is an unspoken song of their love.

~

Happy Early Valentine’s Day to my readers.


End file.
